1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a camera body having a pivotally mounted back lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera body is known in which a rotatable shaft provided on one side of a back lid is rotatably supported by bearing members which are mounted by means of screws or the like. However, this device comprises a number of parts including the bearing members mounted to the camera body and the screws for mounting the bearing members to the camera body and this has meant cumbersome and time-consuming procedures of manufacture which in turn has led to higher cost.